


shot down

by DeviousMachinations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Gunplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousMachinations/pseuds/DeviousMachinations
Summary: “Ahh…” the sound came from Rowan, the other hand that still had it’s glove pressed against the sides of Asphodel's chin and tipped it in a tight grip to face Rowan’s eyes. “That’s it, that’s the look.” They glinted against the light that spilled in from outside and Asphodel truly realized how terrifying this man was.
Relationships: Rowan/Asphodel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	shot down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlyJourneyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlyJourneyed/gifts).



The first six months of their arrangement had gone well to say the least. Asphodel’s first trip to Rowan’s penthouse apartment had been a mixture of shock and awe. He hadn’t exactly realized HOW fancy of a place it was going to be but it didn’t disappoint for a man who had thrown so much cash at him. The man was loaded, but damn what did he even do with all this space?

Growing accustomed to Rowan’s tastes was also something the blond hadn’t expected, but they fell into it just fine. The severe man was rough in his words and actions but skilled, and was always testing Asp in casual conversation. Sex followed a similar pattern, and it always came just close to pushing Asphodel over, but Rowan always found the line and toed it delicately. He was clearly capable of more, but Asphodel could leave at any point, and that seemed enough to keep him from pushing his luck.

Asp was always decorated with a mural of hickies and bruises across his skin, especially over his neck and on more than one occasion would still be sore for the next several days. He knew the uptake in self-care he needed to have in this relationship, and Rowan was polite enough to let him have time to himself after most of their sessions. However, the blond man always caught the other man’s hazel eyes following him until he disappeared from view into his room or private bathroom. He eventually would describe it as animalistic. It kind of freaked him out, but there was way too much going good with this deal between them.

Today was much different than other days. The sound of the door opening from outside was different, heavier. Rowan was also home much later than usual, not that Asphodel kept track for any particular reason. It was natural to know when your housemate usually came back from work. The coat closet would usually open after that, but he just heard shuffling from the door to the kitchen and the fridge opening, a rummaging sound followed by the tinkle of glass hitting the granite counter top.

Asphodel wandered out of his room in a loose t-shirt and shorts to see Rowan pouring himself a drink from the fancy liquor cabinet he kept near the fridge. He’d learned small things about Rowan after spending too much time here, and mostly that the dark haired man liked to keep to a pretty solid routine. Whenever he was at the apartment he would often be called by Rowan, most times after sharing dinner together if Asphodel was there. If he was wandering about the apartment sometimes Rowan would surprise him, sex was always an exhaustive affair and he ended up spending more nights in Rowan’s apartment than not as a result. It also helped that the place was super nice.

While he knew Rowan drank he had never been what Asphodel would consider drunk while they fucked. Maybe tipsy or coming down from it to the point where even though he could taste booze on Rowan’s tongue but he never appeared out of control. His hands moved with as much precision as Asphodel always experienced from a sober Rowan while tipsy. The dark haired man had discovered just the right way to make him shake easily within the first month. Rowan’s sexual appetite was also on the heavier side which, of course then also slanted in his favor to find exactly what made Asphodel tick. Asp watched Rowan lean against the counter, his eyes flicking to him as he drank heavily from his glass as the blond approached him. He didn’t recognize the liquor, but knew the man preferred brandy from small talk.

“Welcome ho-”

From the surprising first kiss he could tell that Rowan was definitely drunk. That was fine. Asphodel had had plenty of clients who were drunk. If anything half the time they got so fucking sleepy they passed out partway through and he still got paid, and the other half was a mixed bag to say the least. Rowan’s kiss was deep and Asp found his hands grasping at the suit jacket that Rowan still wore. He hadn’t bothered to take it off like he usually did when coming home.

“Can’t wait I see,” Asphodel said breathlessly when he was released from the kiss. He also had a better idea of Rowan as well after their time together. He liked the coy talk and the banter that would devolve this interaction into their usual pattern of hair pulling and Asp on his knees, wetness stinging his eyes and pooling in his shorts through a combination of pain and pleasure he enjoyed. Sex with Rowan wasn’t BAD by any means, it was actually pretty good compared to some clients. It certainly helped that Asphodel was a bit of a masochist. Paired with the bits of sadism in Rowan’s sexual repertoire he’d picked up it just made sense they’d pair well. But the lack of vanilla sex was taxing.

Rowan’s light eyes weren’t looking anywhere else but at him. “Been thinking of you all night.” That was always sexy to hear. The glass clacked against the counter and Asphodel found himself lifted to sit on it, captured into another kiss. It was heated and messy, but not unpleasantly so. Far from it. He slipped his hands under the collar of Rowan’s jacket, feeling the familiar leather of the other man’s gloves slide across the nape of his neck and settle into his hair, giving it a tug. Rowan caught Asp’s moan in his mouth with a satisfied hum.

Their lips were shiny with spit as they parted breathlessly again after several minutes, and it was clear that Rowan was so much _more_ while drunk. His kisses were less particular and instead carried an overwhelming hunger. The first bite to his neck was a little too hard and the blond yelped, hissing and pushing at Rowan’s broad shoulders. It was quickly replaced with pleasure as his fingers shook at his neck, nails digging into delicate skin under his shirt collar. Asphodel’s hands were insistent at shoving Rowan’s clothes off. Faster of a fuck it was the faster he would know if Rowan was the type that would pass out immediately after.

A yank of his hair tipped his head off to the side, opening up more of his neck to more bites and kisses and Asp’s breath came hitched. The leather clad hand slid down as Rowan pulled back and the blond felt a thumb press past his lips and he responded, closing around it and tasting the rough material against his tongue. He lowered his eyelids just so and looked up to meet Rowan’s as he worked his mouth around the digit with methodical motions. The thumb soon was replaced by a forefinger and then an added middle finger. When he felt his mouth begin to dry a bit Asp pulled back to close his teeth against the middle fingertip, grasping Rowan’s wrist to make a show of pulling the glove off with his teeth, letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor.

There was a small change in Rowan’s expression and Asp smirked. Strong hands swept him off the counter in a bridal style carry and in surprise he looped his hands around Rowan’s neck, choosing to lean in and press fevered kisses against his skin. The hand at his back was tight and Asphodel felt that he was half-hard in this position as it was pressing against his leg in comfortable shorts he wore. By the time they arrived at Rowan’s spacious bedroom the blue bright night was the only thing filtering into the room from open blinds.

His eyes took a moment to adjust as he heard a voice in his ear, “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?”

Asp’s fingers were insistent already in undoing Rowan’s shirt, and he bit his lip. “I’m sure you’re going to tell me.” He swiped a finger across exposed skin, a smile playing at his lips in the dark.

“Mm…” The sound was heavy and thoughtful. “I’ve let myself get way too predictable.” A laugh from Asp. “But you should know I’ve had the same image playing over and over in my head Asphodel…” The way his name left Rowan’s lips was like a promise and he felt curious.

“Tell me what you’re seeing, sir,” he let his lips curl around the last word, teasing.

“Better just show you,” came the banter and Asphodel was set back down on his feet. The two men were close in height, Asp just a shy two inches of Rowan’s six foot even, but Rowan still felt a small twinge of satisfaction in watching Asp’s chin tip up to meet his eyes with a challenge. Watching the fight in Asphodel’s eyes made Rowan want to break him down even more.

Asphodel leaned in to another kiss regardless, he figured it would just end up with him tied down to the bed with the restraints that he knew lived nearby and straining against them in pleasure. What he felt next was foreign. Rowan’s hands had moved slightly, taking off his jacket and the fabric shuffling had preceded something slightly warm pressing against his side. He paused in the kiss, unsure what it was, his hands sliding down Rowan’s chest to look down. The usually stoic man was holding something against him in his hand, and his heart dropped to his stomach when he realized what it was.

Rowan’s usual handgun was a black spot against his lighter colored shirt and he swallowed thickly, any arousal he had immediately replaced by feelings of fear. What the fuck. What the fuck! He wanted to yell, say something, spit, but Asphodel’s heart was jackrabbiting in his chest and was suddenly unable to process what was happening.

“Ahh…” the sound came from Rowan, the other hand that still had it’s glove pressed against the sides of Asphodel's chin was tipped in a tight grip to face Rowan’s eyes. “That’s it, that’s the look.” They glinted against the light that spilled in from outside and Asphodel truly realized how terrifying this man was. He pushed against his shoulders, breaking his face free of Rowan and the press of the gun between his hip and ribs.

“Ah ah,” Rowan’s voice was chiding, and despite knowing he was drunk. Rowan didn’t appear anything such in this case. Asphodel froze, having only backed up to grasp at the bottom frame of the bed. The gun was pointed in his direction and even in the spotty darkness Asphodel could see the slight shine of the dark metal. “We’re not done.”

“What the actual fuck Rowan,” Asphodel found his words his fingers tightening against the wood. His eyes looked to the door behind Rowan. His exits were cut off. The bathroom would only trap him. The use of his name made Rowan sigh and click back the safety, Asp held up his hands, feeling the sweat prickle at the back of his neck.

Rowan didn’t speak but gestured with the gun to his feet and Asp swallowed. He had to be fucking crazy, but the action was demanding. The blond wasn’t going to argue and slowly walked to Rowan before dropping to his knees. He was shaking and prayed for his body to stop.

“Open,” the command finally came and Asp opened his mouth, his breath shaky as he felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Instead of his assumption that Rowan would immediately take to unbuckling his belt instead the man moved his stance slightly in front of the kneeling blond. Rowan’s eyes glazed over Asphodel’s expression, the gloved hand reaching back around to settle behind blond hair, drinking in his fear as he pressed the base of the muzzle of the gun against Asphodel’s tongue.

From this angle he couldn’t tell if Rowan’s finger sat idly against the trigger but the press of the gun into his mouth was sickening at first. He felt that slight heat again as his lips closed around the gun when it pushed in and the encouraging hand at the back of his head made it absolutely clear what Rowan was asking for. Asp’s teeth clacked against the metal as he readjusted to the weight in his mouth, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth as he shifted his position on his knees.

The metal shifted in his mouth as it slid past his lips and Asp sucked in a steadying breath. Rowan’s gaze was insistent and a dark smirk played on his lips. The blond let his eyes fall shut as he focused in on what he was being forced to do. He slid the muzzle past his lips again, tasting iron and feeling the first tears running hot down his cheeks. It didn’t take long for him to get used to and having his eyes closed helped, soon his head was sliding over the metal with ease.

A foot against his crotch made him cry out around the metal, fighting back a moan at the sudden pleasure. He felt truly sick in his stomach as his eyes cracked open staring down the barrel of the gun. But it felt good combined with the stimulation he was getting, his emotions mixing together but he couldn’t hold back the sounds that muffled around the metal in his mouth. His hands, shaking, grasped at Rowan’s leg in a feeble attempt to push him off, but the other man was insistent.

“Eyes up here,” Rowan said. At this angle it was also easy to see how hard the other man was through his slacks. Ugh. His face couldn’t have been easy to see in the low light of the room, but it was exactly what Rowan had been thinking of all night.

“You’re really getting off on this, aren’t you,” Rowan’s voice was layered thick with arousal. He was, and Asp wanted to ignore it. Following that feeling, he chose to close his eyes and try again to forget what was happening, but an aggressive push to the back of his head pushed the gun further down his throat. He swallowed in a panic, eyes open and throat constricting as the tears came again as he choked on the barrel. Rowan tsk’d, chiding him slightly as he coughed when the gun slid past his lips again, his hands having flown to the man’s wrist in a desperate attempt to pull it away but it held firm.

“Pretty little thing,” Rowan’s breath was uneven. “I can’t believe a slut like you hasn’t had a piece in their mouth before. You’re a natural.”

After a few moments to breathe he figured it was over, but Rowan was still expectant, kissing the muzzle to his lips gently and Asp moved on his own. He was still hard through the motions and felt heat pooling in his stomach. He cursed himself for feeling this way, especially when the slick firearm was pulled from his mouth to nudge gently against his temple, making his heart and dick jump. He was almost relieved when the taller man’s cock came out, something he recognized to put in his mouth and the salty taste welcome from the previous iron. With his mouth over Rowan the other man wavered out a curse.

The edging feeling of danger that if he slacked or was the slightest bit not to Rowan’s liking jolted him with a sick adrenaline. It pushed him to try and suck him down further, hollowing out his cheeks as the ever present knowledge of the gun off the safety hanging like a reaper in the background. He ached for release and reached a hand down to slip into his shorts, his breath hitching when he felt his fingers close around himself.

His hand was pulled out from touching himself with a small chuckle from Rowan as the man took a step closer to Asp. The movement caused the blond to make a muffled sound as the other’s dick pushed down his throat. He scrabbled to grab Rowan’s legs at the movement, forgetting about himself as he tried to readjust when Rowan moved his hips. Asp hated himself for reacting with pleasure, the pain from the fullness he felt in his mouth making him curl his toes in his socks.

The feeling of Rowan moving his hips, one hand against his hair and the gun slipping further to kiss his throat was exhilarating. He could feel it bump as his throat was fucked and his body shook as he endured it, feeling tears drip off his chin onto the carpet. Asp hated the way he came after Rowan did, coughing as he fought to swallow. His jaw ached and Rowan knelt next to him, the gun moved to press into the depression under his jaw to the point where Asphodel felt his heartbeat pulsing against it.

Rowan kissed his cheek, tasting tears on his lips. “Do you want to know a secret?” His voice was full of amusement as he held Asp’s shaking body, helping him to his feet as he pushed him back till the blond’s knees hit the bed, pushing him down onto it. Asp didn’t have the energy to respond and Rowan pressed kisses that in any other context could have been interpreted as loving.

“No?” his words were soft again. Rowan’s hand slid across Asp’s bare stomach as he moved to take Asphodel apart. The secret hung Rowan’s mind, sweet and sinful, he couldn’t have hurt Asphodel with the firearm even if he had pulled the trigger. The gun wasn’t loaded.


End file.
